ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lead Wheels/Cars
This is a list of cars in Lead Wheels. The game has every generation of the cars listed. Abarth * Abarth 595 Alfa Romeo * Alfa Romeo Stelvio Alpina * Alpina B3 S Bi-Turbo * Alpina B4 S Bi-Turbo * Alpina B5 Alpine * Alpine A110 (2017) Aston Martin * Aston Martin DB5 * Aston Martin DB6 * Aston Martin DB7 * Aston Martin Vanquish * Aston Martin Vantage * Aston Martin DB10 * Aston Martin CC100 * Aston Martin Cygnet * Aston Martin Bulldog * Aston Martin Lagonda * Aston Martin One-77 * Aston Martin DB11 * Aston Martin Valkyrie Audi * Audi A1 1.6 TDI * Audi A1 Sportback * Audi A3 * Audi A4 allroad quattro * Audi TT Mk1 * Audi TT 3.2 V6 * Audi A2 * Audi Q3 * Audi 80 B2 * Audi Quattro * Audi R8 * Audi R8 LMP * Audi R10 TDI * Auto Union Type C Streamline * Audi Sport Quattro RS002 Group S * Audi RSQ * Audi Sport Quattro S1 (GRPB) * Audi Student * Audi 3-Rotor Prototype * Audi Karmann Asso di Picche * Audi 100 S Mottelmotor-Coupe * Audi Auto 2000 * Audi Rosemeyer * Audi Steppenwolf * Audi RS3 Sportback * Audi A5 Sportback g-tron BBC * 2013 Rover James * 2010 Hammerhead Eagle i-Thrust * 2010 Leaning Tower of Citroen * 2006 Toybota * 2013 P45 * 2010 Carpuccino (Coffee-powered 1988 Volkswagen Scirocco) Bentley * Bentley Continental GT W12 * Bentley Mulsanne * Bentley Speed 8 LMP * Bentley 8-Litre Silent Bloc Saloon * Bentley Flying Spur W12 S BMW * BMW 7 Series * BMW 4 Series * BMW 5 Series * BMW GINA * BMW Nazca M12 * BMW 303 (first car with the “kidney grille”) * BMW V12 LMR * BMW 331 * BMW 2800 Spicup * BMW 2002 * BMW Isetta * BMW i8 Bosch * Bosch Showcar Bugatti * Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport * Bugatti Chiron Buick * Buick Regal * Buick Y-Job Citroen * Citroen C3 * Citroen C1 * Citroen C4 * Citroen Xsara * Citroen 2CV * Citroen BX 4TC (GRPB) * Citroen DS * Citroen Xsara T4 WRC Daihatsu * Daihatsu 1000 * Daihatsu 360X * Daihatsu Applause * Daihatsu Atrai * Daihatsu Boon * Daihatsu Charade * Daihatsu Mira Ferrari * Ferrari 348 Spider * Ferrari F40 * Ferrari F50 * Ferrari Enzo * Ferrari 246GT Dino * Ferrari 512 BB * Ferrari 330 GT 2+2 * Ferrari Testarossa Fiat * Fiat 500 (New) * Fiat 500 (Old) * Fiat Punto * Fiat Panda * Fiat 500X * Fiat 124 Spider Ford * Ford Focus * Ford Fiesta * Ford Ka * Ford Model T * Ford GT40 * Ford Mustang GT * Ford Mustang * Ford GT * Ford Escort * Fort Escort Rally General Motors * GM EV-1 Honda * Honda Civic Type R * Honda Accord Hot Wheels * Hot Wheels Twin Mill Hyundai * Hyundai i30 Wagon Jaguar * Jaguar XJR-9 LMP * Jaguar SS 100 2.5 Litre * Jaguar XK8 Lamborghini Special * Lamborghini Miura P400 * Lamborghini Diablo * Lamborghini Aventador * Lamborghini Murciélago * Lamborghini Egoista * Lamborghini Urus Land Rover * Land Rover Discovery * Range Rover Evoque London EV Company * LEVC TX1 * LEVC TX4 * LEVC TX McLaren * McLaren F1 * McLaren P1 Mini * Classic Mini * New Mini * Mini Clubman * Mini Countryman * Mini Cooper Classic Opel/Vauxhall * Opel Adam * Opel Ampera-e * Opel Astra * Opel Cascada * Opel Combo Tour * Opel Corsa * Opel Crossland X * Opel Grandland X * Opel Insignia * Opel Karl * Opel Mokka X * Opel Zafira * Opel Meriva * Opel Signium * Opel Calibra * Opel Vectra * Vauxhall Astra GTC VXR * Vauxhall Corsa VXR * Vauxhall Insignia VXR * Vauxhall XVR * Opel GT Pagani * Pagani Zonda * Pagani Huayra Peugeot * Peugeot 205 * Peugeot 206 * Peugeot 207 * Peugeot 208 * Peugeot 905 LMP * Peugeot 908 LMP * Peugeot 205 Turbo 16 Rally Car Porsche * Porsche 911 * Porsche 356 Pre-A Speedster * Porsche Panamera Reliant * Reliant Robin * Reliant Regal Van Renault * Renault Clio * Renault Megane * Renault Espace * Renault Espace F1 * Renault Alaskan * Renault Captur Rolls-Royce * Rolls-Royce Ghost * Rolls-Royce Wrath * Rolls-Royce Dawn * Rolls-Royce Phantom VIII * Rolls-Royce 40/50 * Rolls-Royce Phantom IV * Rolls-Royce Cullinan Rover * Rover 25 * Rover 45 * Rover 75 * Rover CityRover * Rover 8 * Rover 6 * Rover 14 * Rover Land Rover Sendika * Sendika Formula Z Race Car * Sendika Isosceles Record Car * Sendika 50cc Kart * Sendika 100cc Kart * Sendika 125cc Kart * Sendika 250cc Kart Toyota * Toyota Prius * Toyota Aygo * Toyota Camry * Toyota Hilux * Toyota Land Cruiser * Toyota Yaris * Toyota 86 * Toyota Fun-vii * Toyota GT-One * Toyota MR2 Rally Tesla * Tesla Roadster (Original) * Tesla Model S * Tesla Model X * Tesla Model 3 * Tesla Roadster (2019) * Tesla EYE Volkswagen * Volkswagen Golf * Volkswagen Up! * Volkswagen New Beetle * Volkswagen Beetle * Volkswagen Type 2 * Volkswagen Kubelwagen * Volkswagen Schwimmwagen * Volkswagen XL1 Volo Auto Museum * Super Luxurious Omnidirectional Watchamajigger Speed-Breaking Cars * 1898 Jeantaud Duc * 1903 Gobeon-Brillié Gordon Bennet * 1906 Stanley Rocket * 1925 Sunbeam 350HP * 1926 Sunbeam 1000HP Mystery * 1933 Campbell-Railton Blue Bird * 1947 Railton Mobil Special * 1963 Spirit of America * 1970 Blue Flame * 1983 Thrust2 * 1997 ThrustSSC Examples of custom cars Funny cars * Rally Robin (Reliant Robin with more powerful engine and rally bodykit) * Park Bench from Hell (Benz Patent-Motorwagen with Spitfire engine) Category:Vehicles